LED display screen, featured by high brightness, good dynamic video display, low energy consumption, long service life, has been widely used. The splicing of the existing LED screen is fixed, which cannot be folded. When applied to the building's exterior walls, the LED display screen will occupy a large area of external wall and affect the interior lighting. When used in the stage and evening party, the existing LED display cannot achieve a wonderful artistic effect since it is a fixed flat panel display.